


San Junipero

by Chercy03



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chercy03/pseuds/Chercy03
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 4





	San Junipero

设定来源于《black mirror》里的《San Junipero》  
大概就是带上仪器意识可以进入到“云端”，虚拟的世界，视觉触觉都很真实  
大家都是以自己现实形象出现，文中设定是18岁，现实中两人也是18岁  
时间设定未参照现实  
用户每周有五个小时体验时间进入云端的城市San Junipero，只有死亡后意识可以在云端永生

山下亨第一次来到tucker，门口的灯牌闪着年代感的荧光粉色。  
是森内贵宽先注意到他的。森内本来坐在吧台边和身旁美女调笑，实际已经开始无聊地打量起四周，就这样正巧和顶着黑发学生头，正走下最后一阶楼梯的山下亨视线相撞。  
山下亨只觉得森内穿着格外闪亮，头发被发胶de定了型，漏出额头和明显不符合打扮的稚嫩五官。森内则颇喜欢略微眼大无神的帅哥山下亨，留给身旁女性草草一句“抱歉，失陪。”径直走向台上，在话筒架前低垂着眉眼唱了一首ballad。  
其实森内也在赌，他做不到完全投入热情地唱歌。哪怕在一周仅五小时的虚拟放纵里，似乎只要他一开口，思绪就总能回到充斥着争吵和质疑的，他快要坚持不下去了的现实。他选择了足够低沉抒情的曲调来掩藏住情绪，希望他漂亮的声音足够吸引人。森内抬起头，这个晚上视线第二次与山下亨灼热而充满期待的目光交汇，他知道自己赌对了。

第二个周六的晚七点，山下亨第二次进入tucker。像是知道他一定会来，森内坐在正对面的卡座上冲他抬起酒杯，歪歪头眯着眼睛笑的狡黠，做着无声邀请。山下亨没有选择对面的黑色皮质沙发，而是极自然的贴着森内落座，接过那杯酒。  
森内笑着“taka，takahiro.”  
山下亨抿了一口，分散在两人相贴着，空调吹凉的小腿上的注意力被拉回来“toru，山下亨”  
对上森内视线的时候着实被震撼了一下，山下亨想这一定是他见过最漂亮的眼睛，用略显庸俗的说法来说，像他从没在东京和大阪这样的城市里见过的璀璨星夜，和森内的嗓音一样对他极具吸引力。  
突然森内将脸凑近，左手钩上山下亨侧过来的右肩，保持着这样一个暧昧姿势，呼吸甚至直接袭击了山下亨的颈侧“要和我试试吗？我家就在海岸边。”  
山下亨觉得自己的理智大概伴随森内带着气音的这句话消失殆尽，在现实刚拿到驾照的自己在这座虚拟城市开出了从没想过的最快速。  
11:58，他们的夜晚快要结束的时候，两个人都还保持着一只手臂弯曲垫在头下的姿势，面对面躺在床上。  
森内笑着“晚安。”  
山下亨望着他含笑的眼睛到零点前的最后一秒，觉得自己错了，森内的眼睛比San Junipero的星夜还要漂亮太多。

第三周的周六傍晚，山下亨还没进入tucker就被靠在砖石墙壁上抽烟的森内截住。吐气时烟草的气味正好打在山下亨鼻尖。  
“给我来一根？”  
森内笑着用食指和中指夹着刚吸了没两口的香烟递给山下亨。山下亨接过来，附上还带着潮湿感的滤嘴，故意将烟气缓缓地喷在森内脸上，从双唇到鼻尖。模模糊糊地透过烟雾，森内没由来地觉得当时还只是刚成年的，留着干净利落黑色短发的山下亨稳重的帅气。  
等森内回过神来，他已经坐在山下亨亮红色敞篷的副驾。沿海公路上就这一辆车，远光照过公路到泛白的沙滩上。这里的大多数人都在酒吧里纵情声色，毫无顾忌地逃避现实，所以风声，海浪，路过的一盏又一盏路灯都属于他们。  
和上个疯狂的周六夜晚没什么不同，结束后山下亨盘腿在床边点了支烟，火光在房间里忽明忽暗。森内懒懒地抬起眼皮，“喂，给我也来一口。”换来山下亨扑回床上，贴着他嘴唇度过一口烟，再交换一个吻。夜晚的结尾，森内哼着两句歌词打破了长久的宁静

“escaping one last time,   
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness ”

山下亨当时没能理解森内脱口而出的歌词，对喜欢和逃避以及太多复杂情绪的纠结，只是觉得森内的嗓音清澈地像午间海水翻涌又平静的浪潮，温暖又闪闪发亮。

实话说，山下亨在这周的课堂上走神比听课的时间多出太多，甚至是午休的便当时间和单手撑着脸做练习题的午后，最常浮现的是陷在白色羽绒枕头里森内的笑脸和他的歌声，惊为天人但是仔细回想起来带着说不清的沉重。想让他加入我们的band高兴地大声唱——这是山下亨第一次产生这样的想法。  
森内在某个工作日的下午，被从打工餐厅后门走进，甚至与他避开了眼神接触的父亲塞了钱，并被告知父子关系断绝这样的话。当时森内伪装的很好，面色如常地结束了打工，然后喝得烂醉，回到公寓就这样坐在玄关把眼泪流尽，蜷在卧室墙角的地毯上等东京第二天的日出。他想逃离差的一塌糊涂的现实，但也不确定是不是就想永生在只有虚拟和享乐的San Junipero，被放在角落里的梦想还在不甘心地叫嚣。  
周六老时间，山下亨进入tucker时城市在下着不大不小的雨，转了一圈并没有森内的身影。推开厚重的铁制侧门，打算抽根烟缓解一下突然而至的烦躁感，就这么碰见蹲坐在墙角干燥角落的森内，身旁乱七八糟地堆着空酒瓶，本人手里还握着一瓶喝空了的酒无意识地往嘴里倒。被水淋湿的发梢卷卷的，抬起头来望向山下亨的眼睛亮晶晶，像只雨夜迷路的小狗。山下亨也没说什么，陪他一直窝在角落等雨停了，再把人打包带回家。  
森内怎么说都不进屋，拉着山下亨一屁股坐在还潮呼呼的沙滩上，自顾自的蜷起膝盖，把头埋进臂弯。山下亨依旧没出声，他不好判定森内只是想要陪伴或是需要安慰，不过随着埋在手臂里的呜咽声越来越大，他还是没忍住开了口“还好吗？要聊聊吗？”森内抬起头看着他，带着委屈的凶相，眼睛红红的，又快速拿手背摸去眼泪。长时间的沉默后，好像突然下定决心一样开了口，关于破裂的家庭，不再承认父子关系的父亲，对三弟的想念和担心；看不到出路的未来和对自己的否定。森内只字未提姓氏，只是平铺直叙而稍带哽咽地倾诉，不展示畏惧和脆弱。  
森内可以喜欢，但他害怕信任和依赖。常常示人的是不低头的骄傲和攻击性，森内害怕他一想稍稍依靠，对方一定会后退一步收回怀抱，毕竟就连家人这种带着血缘的羁绊都能被身为父亲的人一句话斩断不是吗。但又这么自然地对山下亨倾诉，好像知道一定会得到安慰和救赎一样。他也确实得到了温柔地回应，甚至山下亨就这样毫无征兆的，带着坚定和无所顾忌的热血“我是说在现实，做我的主唱吧，一起让band被全世界认识。”山下亨想告诉森内：除了想作为朋友和恋人，更是你的家人，我的未来全部和你相关，希望你的也是。  
得到这样出乎意料的邀请，森内第一反应还是逃避。午夜前的两小时，山下亨也没有追问答案，保持着并排坐在沙滩上安心的沉默，任海浪打湿球鞋鞋头。

山下亨从森内的话里意外得知了他打工的餐厅，周一突然追过去把森内吓了一跳，连打招呼的方式都格外特别“来做我的主唱吧！”被森内犹犹豫豫地婉言拒绝后，开始雷打不动每晚现身在餐厅。这直接导致了周六在tucker碰见的时候，森内见到山下亨转身就跑，然后被山下亨长臂一揽连拉带拽上了车，被绑架一样带到了海边。山下亨当时技术还算不上精湛，从后座抱起吉他，靠着车门一首接着一首弹，有的曲子还没太熟练。森内就坐在正对面的沙滩上盘着腿听，路灯正好打在山下亨头顶上，漆面的吉他反着光。一开始大概是对山下亨突入其来的举动感到意外，然后又发现自己喜欢上缺少酒精麻痹的，海浪伴着吉他声的夜晚，其实也是喜欢被人喜欢和在乎，被给予全新未来可能性的安心。抱着这样的想法，森内在发现自己轻松适意地感受音乐时，自己已经伴着吉他哼唱完了一整首歌。

周一差五分钟凌晨一点，山下亨转着钥匙在排练室门口等到了森内，虽然第一次见成员还带着戒备和担心，但森内和乐队的排练倒很顺利。结束后山下亨本想问问森内的想法，却被森内先行拉住了手“门把们......很不错，以后也想和你，和大家一起做想做的音乐。”山下亨大型犬一样扑过去抱住森内“那以后一定要做最厉害的band。”

后来大家都说森内像只张牙舞爪的小黑猫，骄傲，会对外人伸出尖牙，拱起背，漂亮的黑毛都立起来；但也会把猫爪肉垫轻轻拍在喜欢的人胸口。山下亨颇为认同，就像是那时候极度缺乏安全感的森内答应他做主唱，相互依赖着越来越好；休息日缠着他一块儿外食；叫他名字在两个罗马音中间似乎被实体化了的，带着撒娇意味的波浪号；头枕着他大腿，裹着毛毯缩成一团的睡姿。  
山下亨记忆最深刻的，也是一直认真践行的，是之前森内改过的一句歌词。当时告诉森内这首歌是写给他的时候并没有得到什么特别的反应，为此山下亨垮了几天的脸。虽然后来对森内改掉歌词的做法评价大概是“这改的是什么啊”带着漫不经心的调笑，但其实他有好好把森内的话记住，也有一直陪在他身边。

“stay fool and stay with me.”

不要逃避一样的意识永生，因为你，有限的时间足够有意义。


End file.
